ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan/Transcript
This is the transcript for the upcoming interactive science fiction horror film, Lorcan. Tutorial (The scene starts in the black background. The spotlight appears lighting up the background a bit. Footsteps can be heard in the background, getting faster as they approach, and Lorcan runs to the center of the stage. She notices the screen.) Lorcan: Oh, hi. I'm Lorcan. This is an interactive film. You guys, the viewers, can make the choices throughout the film. Listen, I don't have a lot of time. I'm kind of in the middle of something and I really can't explain. I'm telling you guys about it real quick. So, uh, be careful with the decisions you make and enjoy. (The scene fades to black.) Part 1: Opening (Shows Netflix logo) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows Village Roadshow Pictures logo) (Shows Bron Creative logo) (The scene fades to a road on top of a prairie. A dark green car drives into a small town called Riverdale.) Netflix and Warner Bros. Pictures Present In Association with Village Roadshow Pictures A Bron Creative Production (The camera pans to the street as the citizens of Riverdale see the green car until it parks at the house across the street next to two houses. One house belongs to the Andrews family while the other house belongs to the Cooper family. When the car comes to a complete stop, a man in his 40s walked out of it to see his old house for the first time in years.) Bill: Ah, here we are. I used to live here in this town when I was young. Come on, kids. Let's go inside. (Two kids jumped outside of the car. The first one is a fifteen-year-old boy, and the second one is a nine-year-old girl. The other one, a seventeen-year-old girl, stayed in the car with her baby daughter. That girl is Lorcan Darcy.) Lorcan: It's okay, Ellie. Mommy's here. (Lorcan carries her daughter out of the car and walked into the house as the film's title appears.) LORCAN (Lorcan walks into an empty bedroom. She sees a door that leads to the bathroom and finds another door to an empty room. Lorcan was wondering what she can use for the empty room. Bill walks in and sees her looking around.) Bill: Big room, isn't it? Lorcan: Yeah, I thought I can have the room. Bill: If I let you have this bedroom, what will you do with the empty room? |-| Ellie's Nursery = Lorcan: I'll turn it into a nursery for Ellie. Bill: It'll be a good thing... and a sweet thing, too. |-| I'm not sure = Lorcan: Hmmm... I'm not sure. Bill: Well, you can come up with it. (Max walks into the bedroom and is shocked.) Max: Whoa! Is this your room, sis? Lorcan: Yeah. I just need that empty room for the baby. Max: Go ahead. Hey, dad, I'm getting hungry after that long drive. Do you think we can get some food? Bill: Sure. Lorcan, I want you to go down to Pop's Chock O'Lit Shoppe to get us some food for us to eat. Lorcan: Okay. Mommy will be back in a few minutes, Ellie. I have to do something. (Lorcan arrived down to Pop's to get the to-go order. The place is sort of dimly lit, but it’s cute in that vintage sort of way. Vinyl covers are on the booths and a few teenagers are seen drinking milkshakes. But then, Lorcan looks hard at the familiar girl sitting in a handful of booths away. Her jaw drops and her stomach feels suddenly alive with nerves. She looks up and her body goes rigid. Her eyes turn to ice - it’s a look she has only ever gotten once before, and it was the day she broke up - and narrow at Lorcan. She can’t breathe. The other people in her booth all follow her gaze curiously, and she blushes under the sudden attention.) Lorcan: Hi, I'm here to get a to-go order for Darcy. Pop: Coming right up. Lorcan: Thanks. (The familiar girl walks up to Lorcan in anger.) Veronica: Lorcan?! Lorcan: Oh, uh, hey, Veronica... uh... long time no see? Are you still mad at me? Veronica: Yes. Yes, I am. Lorcan: Ronnie, it wasn't my fault! It was an accident. Veronica: How is putting a laxative in my tea an accident? Lorcan: I don't know. It's just an accident. Veronica: Did you mean it for someone else? Lorcan: Well... Veronica: Well?! Lorcan: Um, yeah. Veronica: Well, who? Lorcan: I don't know! I was too scared, Ronnie! Veronica: Can't you remember? Lorcan: I'm trying, but I'm too scared! Veronica: Let me guess... You think I'm gonna hurt you, right? Lorcan: Yes! (Veronica walks towards her as she tries to hug her. She wonders what she shall do.) Lorcan: (in her thoughts) What shall I do? What shall I do? |-| Accept Hug = (Lorcan accepts the hug.) |-| Run Away = (Lorcan grabbed the to-go order and paid him before running out.) Lorcan: Get away from me! And also, I was lying. I don't mean the prank for someone else! Veronica: Wait up. (Lorcan manages to escape from Veronica by hiding from her. Veronica couldn't believe it. That had been meant for her all along.) (Lorcan arrived back home with the to-go order.) Lorcan: Hi, I got dinner. Bill: Attagirl. Is everything alright? Lorcan: I saw Veronica. Bill: Who? Lorcan: Veronica Lodge, my... (gulps) ex-girlfriend. (smiles nervously) Bill: What?! Lorcan, you didn't tell me that. How come? Lorcan: I'm sorry, Dad! It's just... well... |-| Tell Him that You're Lesbian = Lorcan: To tell you the truth, I'm a lesbian. I'm just used to dating women. I'm sorry, I'm just scared. Bill: So, you're a lesbian. You're still you, who cares. Lorcan: You're not mad? Bill: Not at all. So you're a lesbian. |-| Tell Him that You're Bisexual = Lorcan: To tell you the truth, I'm bisexual. I'm just used to dating both men and women. I'm sorry, I'm just scared. Bill: I knew it! You're bisexual, it's not that bad. Lorcan: Really? Bill: Yeah, you and Jake are still together. |-| Be Punished = Lorcan: Oh, forget it. I don't have anything else to say at all anyway. Bill: Well, guess what? It's time for you to be punished for your actions. No TV, for the evening. Lorcan: That's it? I'm not grounded? Bill: Nope, it's quite obvious that you're questioning your sexuality. It's not that bad. Lorcan: Thanks, dad. I promise I'll tell you. Bill: Kiddo, it's okay, there is nothing to be ashamed of. (chuckles) Look at you. Come here. (Lorcan gives her father a hug.) Lorcan: You're not mad? Bill: No, not at all. I just wanted you to be happy, that's all. I don't care if you're either a lesbian or bisexual, you're my daughter, and I love you. Lorcan: Thanks, dad. Bill: Wait until Audra hears about this. Lorcan: She's coming? Along with Jenny, Molly, and Toby? Bill: Yeah, she's my wife... my new wife. Not only that, but she's also your step-mother. Lorcan: Oh, yeah. You're the father of her three kids, Jenny, Molly and Toby. Bill: Exactly. So, get some shuteye. You and Max are starting Riverdale High. Your first day! (Lorcan walks to her bedroom where she sees Ellie sleeping in her crib before she goes to bed.) Part 2: First Day of Riverdale High (The scene cuts to Riverdale High where Lorcan and Max are in the hallways. Bland blue walls, bright lights, and shiny linoleum - yep, the halls here are way less exciting than the rest of the town.) Max: You nervous, Lor? Lorcan: Yeah. I'm just feeling uncomfortable, you know. It's so awkward to be back here in Riverdale. Max: Yeah, I thought so, too. (Just then, they see a blonde girl seemingly from out of nowhere. She stands in front of them with a wide grin. Lorcan wanted to scream but she couldn't, so she stayed silent.) Betty: Hi! I’m Betty Cooper! Lorcan: L...Lorcan Darcy. Max: Max Darcy. Betty: Oh, you two are related? Max: Yeah, I'm her brother. Betty: Wait a minute... Lorcan, I know who you are. You must be who I used to call "Loser Lorcan". I saw you in that clown play two months ago. Your performance as the lead is amazing. Lorcan: Yeah, I had to move on. Max: Loser Lorcan? Lorcan: Don't ask. Betty: Well, that's a very mean thing to say. Anyway, I’m your official tour guide to Riverdale High. I can show you two around. Max: I like that, what do you think, Lorcan? |-| Accepts the tour = Lorcan: Sure, I don't mind to look around. Max: Alright. Betty: Okay, let's go. |-|Decline the Tour= Lorcan: No, thanks. I'm fine. Betty: Please, for me? Lorcan: Nope, sorry. (Lorcan walks into the cafeteria with Betty. She was nervous when everyone noticed her.) Betty: Archie, Jughead, look who I found. It's "Loser Lorcan". Archie: I haven't seen you in years since kindergarten. How have you been? Lorcan: Um... fine, whoever you are. (Archie, Jughead, and Betty are shocked that Lorcan doesn't remember them back in kindergarten.) Betty: Lorcan, you don't remember, do you? (Lorcan was afraid to tell them and wondering what she should say.) |-| Yes = Lorcan: Of course I remember you guys, um... Archie Andrews and um... Jughead Jones? Archie: There you go. You know you remember us. |-| No = Lorcan: I'm sorry, but no. I tried to remember, but I can't. Archie: It's okay. I'm Archie Andrews. Jughead: And I'm Jughead Jones. Lorcan: Nice to meet you, guys. Betty: So, Lorcan, we played your VR game and it's amazing. I can't believe you added all the characters from cartoons, anime, video games, comics and movies into it! Lorcan: You played American Wasteland? Jughead: Yeah, we saw the dedication of your sister. It's a thoughtful thing you did. Lorcan: Yeah, well... I gotta get going. Betty: Where? Lorcan: Somewhere to be alone. (Lorcan rushed out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. She washes her face using one of the sinks. She hears the toilet flushing and sees a girl with red hair walking out of the stall. She approaches her with a wide smile on her lips.) Cheryl: You're "Loser Lorcan", aren't you? Lorcan: Yeah, that's, uh, me. (smile nervously) Cheryl: I heard whisperings. So, you're the actress who played the lead in the "Goth Clown Girl", right? That's so funny that an actress like you ended up in Riverdale! So, did you survive your multiple suicide attempts at Joey Drew's Studio five years ago? |-| Yes = Lorcan: Um.... yes. Cheryl: Ha. Can't believe it. You always dies. Coming soon! |-| No = Lorcan: No. I didn't, why? Coming soon! Category:Transcripts